


Eat your heart out, Daisy Duke

by Bluespirit



Series: The Fates Universe [5]
Category: CSI: Miami, The Triangle (2001)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Hewligan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike goes commando, Gus lusts, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat your heart out, Daisy Duke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. I make no claims to the characters. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. This is a birthday present for the always fabulous & beautiful [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)**lantean_drift** \- my constant Fates 'verse cheerleader  & beta. Can you guess what Mike's wearing, Angel? *g* Happy birthday!!!! ♥  
> 2\. Grateful thanks to the lovely [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe** for stepping in on speedy beta duty for this one.  
> 

Gus powered down the computer with a satisfied sigh, pleased to have finally signed off on his latest project. He'd enjoyed collaborating with Caltech's geophysics department in developing some new predictive meteorology software for the Air Force, but it had been pretty intensive at times and he'd spent way too many hours squirreled away in his study. Luckily, video-conferencing had removed the need for him to actually leave the island - or even the house - but he'd still seen less of Mike than usual and it was going to be good to get back to normal. He stood, stretching to ease the kinks from his neck and back, before going in search of the object of his thoughts - and affections. He hitched his cargo shorts up as he walked towards the kitchen. They felt a little loose - another side effect of the project - as he'd often worked the day through, completely forgetting to eat. Then Mike would get home and know straight off what had happened, shaking his head fondly and slapping an extra steak on the grill to try and fatten him up. He paused briefly at the icebox to grab a couple of beers and then pushed the swing door open. He stepped out onto the porch, the late afternoon air whispering a tang of the ocean against his skin. Mike was in the yard and Gus stopped and smiled, taking a moment to admire the view….

Mike was working on the fence at the side of the house, replacing some of the timbers knocked free by the storm that had blown through a couple of nights before. He had his back to Gus and was barefoot as usual, strong, surprisingly shapely feet, braced wide apart as he hammered. Gus's eyes followed the path of long tanned legs to where they disappeared into familiar faded cut-offs, the denim frayed and pale against the warm gold of Mike's skin. The fabric was old, washed soft and thin in places, moulding beautifully to the peachy perfection of Mike's ass. As Gus continued to watch, Mike reached down for a handful of nails and the denim stretched taut - a second skin outlining the muscular globes as they curved and flexed so enticingly. God, Mike was hot! Gus felt his smile melt into something more needy and heated. It still knocked him sideways sometimes, the realisation that he had this man - this sexy, beautiful man - in his life. As his eyes raked over the tight ass being so temptingly showcased in old blue denim, Mike straightened and continued to work on, oblivious to Gus's lust. He was shirtless, a faded out black tee draped carelessly over the fencepost, and Gus watched as sunlight played across the planes of his back, burnished skin over firm muscle. That was one of the things that Gus loved about Mike's body - and there was a long, _long_ list - the way that he was tight and defined but in a 'real guy' kind of way, making him lean and toned but not overly muscle-bound.

Gus stayed on the porch, beer forgotten, as he continued to watch, eyes hungrily devouring every twist and turn of the rangy body before him.

Eventually Mike was done, replacing the final board and tossing the hammer into the toolbox at his feet. "Hey!" he called, face breaking into a huge smile as he turned and saw Gus. "One of those for me?"

Gus gave himself a mental shake - he was still plotting the movement of muscle under tempting glowing skin - and looked at the bottles in his hand. His surprise must have been obvious as Mike trotted up the couple of steps to the porch and asked quietly, "you okay, buddy?" His voice was soft, the low pitch teasing at Gus's senses and making a tiny shudder ripple through his body.

"Um, yes? No?" Gus mumbled, before finally dropping the beer to the sill with a clatter. "It's just… _you_ ," he continued, mesmerised, stroking his hands across Mike's broad shoulders and stepping closer. "You're just so…," he felt lost for words, "so _amazing_." Gus just had to _touch_ and skimmed his fingertips, a little chilled from the cold bottles, down the sun-warmed skin of Mike's darkly furred chest. Mike huffed out a sound, a cross between a laugh and a moan, and Gus paused briefly to circle sweetly peaking nipples before stroking lower to the soft line of hair trailing south. Mike's belly was flat, with just a hint of softness that Gus loved to kiss and lick. He matched action to thought and dropped to his knees, pressing his lips to hot skin as he slid down Mike's body, his palms moulding to slim hips. "So… so… hot," he murmured and above him Mike moaned quietly, holding onto Gus's shoulders, his fingers kneading gently as Gus leaned close and simply breathed in the taste and feel of Mike's belly.

"God, Gus," Mike's voice broke slightly as Gus pressed an open-mouthed kiss just below his navel.

Gus carefully licked the dark trail arrowing to the waist of Mike's cut-offs and dipped his fingers under the soft denim of the waistband, the tips just barely grazing the wiry prickle of hair beneath. The hard length of Mike's erection was plain, pressing demandingly against aged denim, and Mike's breath began to come faster as Gus popped open the metal button and eased the zipper down, his mouth trailing kisses to each slowly revealed piece of skin. Mike had gone commando, as usual, and Gus buried his face in the open fly, breathing in the familiar musky scent of hot male skin that called out 'need' and 'want' and 'Mike'.

Mike sagged back against the wall, his back and shoulders pressed against the clapboard and his hips jutting forward, held steady in Gus's hands. "Dunno…" his voice sounded strained and he swallowed noisily. "Dunno what's got into you, babe, but I'm definitely not complainin'."

Gus gazed up through his lashes, seeing the dazed, horny glaze to Mike's hazel eyes. "Just want you… _now_."

"I'm yours… anything… everything," Mike moaned and Gus peeled his shorts down, easing the soft denim down those long, long legs. Mike's cock sprung free, standing hard and red and beautiful against his belly, and Gus lapped at the bead of precome glistening wetly at the tip. Mike inhaled sharply but Gus pulled back a little, bringing the discarded cut-offs to his face and breathing in the scent of sawdust, fresh sweat and _Mike_. Mike moaned again, his eyes closing as his head fell back against the wall, and he pushed trembling hips forward in a needy, helpless thrust. Gus tossed the cut-offs away, suddenly desperate to feel Mike's hard, hot cock filling his mouth, that brief taste making his head spin. He tugged on Mike's hips, guiding him forward as he swallowed his cock down. Mike shouted, some incoherent, half-strangled sound, as Gus sucked hard and ran not-quite-gentle teeth around the ridge of the head. Mike was leaking freely and Gus chased the taste, swirling his tongue to catch the salt-bitter drops and then drawing back, keeping a steady firm suction along the heated length. He could feel Mike's legs trembling, fine tremors as he stroked strong, hairy thighs and continued to suck and lick and worship Mike's cock. He pulled all the way off for a moment, just needing to see the flush of reddened flesh standing so starkly beautiful against the pale, almost delicate skin at Mike's groin, the blurred tan line of countless days under the Bermudan sun framing the rosy cock to perfection.

"Gus! Babe…." Mike's voice was harsh, like he'd forgotten how to use it, and was coloured with desperation. Gus never wanted Mike to have to beg and sucked the slick cock back into his mouth, greedily relishing its bulk and heat.

Mike seemed beyond actual words now and a chorus of stuttered gasps and whispers, that may have been Gus's name, accompanied Gus as he set about driving Mike out of his mind. He wrapped one hand around the base of Mike's cock, working the flesh hard as the kiss of his lips met his fist on every downward lunge. He kept up a steady, rhythmic suction and flickered his tongue around the underside of Mike's cock in the way that he knew he loved. He was rewarded with a telltale stutter to Mike's thrusting hips and took a deep breath through his nose before sliding the thickening cock deeper, as deep as he could take it, and swallowing the hot flesh down.

Mike came with a roar, his whole body tensing as hot bitterness flooded Gus's mouth in long, spasming pulses. Gus swallowed gratefully and gentled Mike through his climax, soothing quaking thighs and hips and reducing his suction until he was barely mouthing tender open kisses to Mike's softening cock. His own cock was straining against his pants and he pushed it against the welcome firmness of Mike's shin, suddenly desperate for release. Before he could do more than rub it a few times he was hauled up against Mike's still trembling body and his mouth was taken in one of the hottest, dirtiest kisses he'd ever experienced. While Gus's brain was offline, beyond thoughts of 'yes' and 'more' and 'please', Mike made swift work of his clothes and a firm grip was soon stripping his needy cock with perfect strokes. Work-hardened calluses added delicious friction and Gus could feel his orgasm building with almost embarrassing speed. He slid his hands to Mike's luscious tight ass and pulled him closer, plastering them together with only space for the sweetly punishing slide of Mike's hand on his cock. Then Mike sucked on his tongue in a particularly filthy way and that was it, his cock erupted, blinding his senses in a pounding, dazzling haze of white-noise, heat and light.

Gus wasn't exactly sure what happened after coming harder than should be humanly possible, but his next coherent thought was that both he and Mike must have slid to the ground as he now found himself propped against the wall, limbs as limp as noodles, and wrapped securely in Mike's arms. He felt soft kisses being pressed into his hair and shifted around some to beam happily at Mike. The smile he got in return was huge and just a little goofy - a patented Mike Sheridan 'I just came my brains out' special.

Gus just grinned and kissed that smile.

 

The end


End file.
